Intocáveis
by Jude Melody
Summary: Mesmo que nossos destinos sigam por diferentes direções, nós iremos nos reencontrar. E não será um momento mágico ou épico. Será apenas certo. Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, eu quero continuar te seguindo. Porque você me ensinou a sorrir. Porque você me resgatou das trevas em que eu vivia. E, quando estamos juntos, nós somos intocáveis.


O tempo é mesmo tão curioso. Ele possui o poder mais transformador que se possa imaginar. Enquanto nós voamos velozes neste raio azul, eu sinto o sorriso dominar meu rosto. Uma emoção forte bate dentro do meu peito. E eu sei que tudo estará bem, pois você está aqui comigo, e nada pode nos deter. Então, vamos seguir juntos por esse caminho. Eu não desejo nada além da sua companhia. Diga-me para onde vai, e eu te seguirei.

É tão belo como o mundo se estende sob nós. Eu nunca tinha visto uma paisagem como essa. Minha vida, que sempre foi tão cinzenta, agora possui tantas cores que eu nem ao menos sei nomear todas elas. E eu não as conheceria se não fosse por você. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por sua confiança em mim. Então, deixe-me acompanhá-lo. Eu não desejo nada além da sua felicidade. Diga-me para onde vai, e eu te seguirei.

Se nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado neste mundo, o que seria da minha tola crença em sonhos? O que seria dessa rebeldia dentro de mim que se recusa a seguir uma vida assassina? Eu só conhecia a dor, o veneno, a traição. Essa cor dos seus olhos, ela sempre me foi tão estranha. O que era esse brilho, essa vontade, essa paz? Eu não compreendia. Era como se meus olhos estivessem vendados. Mas, agora, eu finalmente posso enxergar. Eu não desejo nada além do seu sorriso. Diga-me para onde vai, e eu te seguirei.

Deslizamos velozes pelo ar. Sinto a vida fluir pelo meu corpo de uma forma que nunca senti antes. Vejo você sorrindo, o rosto iluminado pela luz azul que nos envolve. Seus olhos âmbares repletos de felicidade. E eu sinto que, de alguma forma, contribuí para essa alegria que o preenche. E a sua alegria me preenche também. Eu não desejo nada além do seu bem estar. Diga-me para onde vai...

Eu nunca imaginei que existisse algo valioso além dos muros. Nunca imaginei que houvesse algo além do que os meus pais ofereciam. Preso em um calabouço, aprendi a dança do assassino, o grito da morte. Construí um corpo repleto de perversidade. Não uma criança. Uma máquina de matar. O vermelho girava ao meu redor. O colorido de um submundo imerso em dor e angústia. No qual nem mesmo o âmbar de seus olhos conseguiria penetrar.

Eu vagava perdido quando você me encontrou. Eu perambulava pelas trevas quando você lançou seu sorriso em mim. E, então, pela primeira vez, eu tive companhia. Alguém com quem pudesse conversar e me divertir. Alguém com quem pudesse brigar sem causar mágoas. Alguém que me fazia querer ser criança e esquecer que a maldade existe. Porque seu jeito ingênuo me desconstrói. Como um sopro fresco no rosto de um prisioneiro que nunca viu a luz do sol.

Nós éramos apenas dois amigos buscando uma nova brincadeira. Surpreendendo a todos com nossas habilidades. Sorrindo travessos quando conseguíamos o que desejávamos. Mesmo distantes, ainda sentíamos aquela emoção aqui dentro de quem mal pode esperar pelo reencontro. E nós ríamos como se não houvesse amanhã. E conversávamos sobre tudo, como eternos confidentes. Sem segredo. Sem medo. Só uma troca de olhares.

Quando eu mergulhei nas trevas pela segunda vez, você veio atrás de mim. Mas eu já não estava mais tão perdido, pois havia encontrado uma direção. Eu só precisava da coragem para romper as barreiras até você, como você rompeu as barreiras até mim. Eu só precisava me lembrar de nossos momentos juntos e de como era gostoso aquele sopro em meu rosto pálido. Eu só precisava pensar no seu nome.

Então, nós nos reencontramos. E não houve nada de épico naquele momento. Apenas nossos sorrisos travessos e os comentários sobre nossas aparências deploráveis. Eu não precisava de mais nada. Você também não. E, de alguma forma, essa serenidade era muito mais do que eu poderia desejar. Ela significava que nada havia mudado. Éramos só nós dois, como sempre havia sido. Sem magia. Sem nada especial. Apenas certo.

E seguimos juntos nosso caminho, subindo aos poucos em direção aos céus. Você com seu sorriso. Eu com minha confiança. Nós com nossa audácia. Somos imbatíveis. Nada pode nos derrotar quando estamos juntos. Porque você é meu melhor amigo. E as trevas não existem quando estou do seu lado. Porque seus olhos âmbares expulsam tudo o que há de ruim. E eu não sou mais assassino. Sou criança. Somos crianças. Diga-me para onde vai...

E lá estamos nós de novo, caminhando juntos pela cidade que nunca dorme. Juntos como sempre teve de ser. Enfrentamos desafios ainda maiores. Brincamos de lidar com a morte. Eu quase caio no abismo das trevas pela terceira vez. Porque a mera ideia de permitir que você se machuque corta meu peito, dilacera minha pele como uma chibatada. Eu protejo suas costas. Custe o que custar. Mas você me surpreende. Não me deixa cair no abismo. Você protege minhas costas também.

Nós escapamos, como duas feras indomáveis. Seguimos juntos para uma ilha de sonhos, nossa maior provação. Eu não consigo pensar em uma companhia melhor para a dor e o sofrimento. Seus olhos âmbares brilham, destemidos, e nada consegue abalar nossa obstinação. Nós começamos isso juntos, e juntos iremos até o fim. Não importa o quão machucadas fiquem minhas mãos. Não importa o quão exausto fique seu corpo. Lembra? No final de tudo, nós sempre nos reencontraremos. Não um momento épico. Não um momento mágico. Apenas certo.

A hora da partida se aproxima. Depois de tanto tempo, mal posso acreditar que este jogo acabou. Nós trocamos sorrisos. Felizes. Eu não vejo mais trevas ao meu redor. Só você. E essas cores cujos nomes desconheço. E esse mundo tão vasto e cheio de segredos. Quero explorá-lo ao seu lado. Porque eu nunca soube o que desejava fazer, até o desejo vir me encontrar. E ele está em você. Vamos seguir esse caminho juntos. Diga-me para onde vai, e eu te seguirei.

Mesmo que, no futuro, nossos caminhos sigam por diferentes direções, sentiremos aquela emoção de quem mal pode esperar pelo reencontro. Porque você me ensinou. É assim que a amizade funciona. Eu poderia passar uma eternidade longe de você, mas, quando nos reencontrássemos, eu abriria aquele sorriso e diria que você continua com o mesmo sorriso travesso. Não mudou nada! Então, você diria para onde pretenderia ir, e eu te seguiria. Como se a distância nunca tivesse existido.

O tempo é muito curioso. Ele possui o poder mais transformador que eu jamais imaginei. Enquanto nós voamos velozes neste raio azul, eu vejo o sorriso dominar seu rosto. E sei que a mesma emoção forte está batendo em seu peito. Estamos alcançando os céus. Somos invencíveis. Somos intocáveis. E eu quero agradecer. Porque foi com você que eu aprendi a sorrir.

Gon, você é meu melhor amigo. Você me resgatou das trevas em que eu vivia. Você me mostrou esse mundo além dos muros. Eu não desejo nada além de permanecer ao seu lado. Para sempre. Por isso... Diga-me para onde vai... E eu te seguirei.


End file.
